Refuelling The Flame
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Set just after "Front Line" ended, when Zoe and Max refuelled the flame that never really went out. Zoe opens up to Max about how much he really means to her.


Refuelling The Flame

"So," said Zoe when she and Max broke apart. "I guess that we're official now."

"We are." Max grinned.

Zoe hesitated for a moment, and then stepped closer. "Can I, can we..?"

Max, not quite knowing what she wanted, pulled her close into a hug.

"That's it." Said Zoe, snuggling into him.

Max smiled-when they were a fling, Zoe didn't spend the night at his very often and so on-she didn't let herself get too attached. For Zoe, and indeed their relationship, this was a massive step.

Zoe closed her eyes and snuggled into Max, listening to his heart beating-the heart that was hers.

"Come on Spiderman, let's go home. Robyn and Lofty are out tonight." Max said a couple of minutes.

"No." Zoe shook her head. "We're going back to my place."

"Okay..."

"Come on." She tugged on the sleeve of his jacket.

Max followed her, he wanted to take her hand but he didn't want to scare her.

They got into Zoe's Audi and she drove them to a tall block of expensive looking apartments. Zoe never allowed Max to come round to hers-she thought that it signalled that they were getting too serious. But now, she wanted to show the porter that things were different this time around.

"Wow..." Max breathed.

"Hmm, it's home I guess. Anyway, out." The female ordered.

"Yes boss."

"Face it, I'm going to be the one wearing the trousers, as it were in this relationship so you'd better get used to it." She said as they got out.

"There's nothing I'd like more." He said as the couple made their way to the apartments.

Zoe smiled, and hesitantly brushed her hand against his, hoping that he'd take it. He did so, and she had to stop herself squealing with excitement like a teenager.

Max saw Zoe smiling, and smiled to himself.

They got inside and started up the stairs, hand in hand all the while.

"Why aren't we taking the lift? You're the one with the high heels!" Max said.

"Because, ever since my health kick failed thanks to you, I've been at least trying to do this to keep healthy!"

"Okay, fair enough. As long as you'll let me take the lift every time I come here."

"Fine, Mr Lazy." Zoe teased.

At the fourth flight of stairs, Zoe eventually led the way to her flat-number 78, Max discovered.

"It's not very homely, just to say..." Said the consultant, regretfully letting go of Max's hand. "Hold my bag for me, would you?" She asked, holding it out.

"Yes Zoe." Max sighed, taking it off her.

Zoe got her keys out of her coat pocket and opened the door. "Come on." She encouraged Max.

Max stepped inside after Zoe and found himself in a hallway with 3 doors, all of which were closed.

The consultant took her coat off and put it on the rack next to the door, signalling for Max to do the same. He did so.

"Drink?" She asked, opening the first door to her right. It led onto a living room/kitchen area.

"Um, just water please." Max said, a nervous edge to his voice. He sat down on one of the cream leather sofas, watching Zoe.

"There's no need to be nervous." The consultant reassured him. "It's because you're on my territory, isn't it?"

Max nodded.

"Well, nothing will jump out of the cupboards at you if that's what you're thinking. It's okay, Max." She continued, carrying two bottles of Evian water over to the sofa and setting them on the coffee table.

"Okay." Max smiled.

Zoe sat down next to him, took her heels off and tucked her feet under her. "Max..."

"Yeah?" He asked, taking her hands in his.

"Before, I had to go... Whilst I was away, I realised something."

"What?"

"I love you too. I love you more than anything, Max Walker. I want to build a life with you, and maybe in the future, a family." Zoe admitted, gazing at him.

He beamed at her. "I love you too, Zoe Hanna."

Zoe grinned, and kissed him. "I'm so happy." She said in between kisses.

"Me too." Max agreed, sitting back on the sofa.

Zoe simply smiled and rested her head on his chest. Max held her close.

Both sat in silence for a while, enjoying the moment.

"I like this." Zoe smiled. "I feel safe... and loved."

"I'm glad." Said the porter. "I've wanted to hold you close ever since you left..."

"Hush." Zoe kissed him. "We have a chance to be a normal, happy couple now. I've fallen truly, madly, deeply in love with you and I never want to let you go again."

"I love you too, so much. That's a complete ditto, Zoe." Max admitted, kissing her again.

 **The End :-) x**


End file.
